Sparky Drabbles
by redsoxchamp07
Summary: Just a series of drabbles that are a tribute to both the friendship & romantic possibility between John and Elizabeth.
1. Don't just walk away

_Disclaimer: Everything Belongs to MGM & the creators of Stargate. I'm just having some fun with them._

Don't Just Walk Away

Sweat poured down her face as she ran down the corridor not daring to take a moment to look back at her pursuer. His heavy footsteps pounded on the floor behind her and she could tell he was catching up her at a quickening pace. She should have expected that he would be in far better shape than herself. After all he was an Air Force Colonel, and she only a diplomat.

She made it only a few more paces down the hallway before two strong arms wrapped around her waist, preventing any further chance of escape. "Elizabeth," he growled, spinning her to face him. Fire danced across his eyes and she was acutely aware of their close proximity and the fact that he didn't appear to have any intention of releasing his grip on her waist. "You can't just walk away from me after what just happened."

Sighing, she knew he was right. They needed to talk, but she feared she'd already reveled too much to him. He was her military commander, her second in command. The protection of the city and the people under their command had to come above anything and everything. They had no right to feel anything but the professional friendship of two people who worked closely with one another.

But together they had faced more than that of two ordinary coworkers. Together they shared the burden of leadership and the guilt of having ordered many men and women to their deaths. Together they had faced the fear of losing those who had become a surrogate family to them. Together they faced the fear and horror of almost losing each other, which is why they found themselves in the current situation.

She'd almost lost him again today and, after three years of living in and leading this beloved city that housed both such wonder and horror, her strength was wearing thin. Her sleep plagued with nightmares of his death awoke her, tears freely falling down her face, and without thinking she slipped out of her room and down the hall.

He had barely opened his door, when her lips descended on his taking him by surprise. Her hands fisted his t-shirt, pulling him closer, and she clung to him as if her life depended on it. It felt like hours before the rational part of her brain slowly kicked in and she drew back from him, shocked at her impulsive actions. "I'm...I'm sorry," she stuttered.

Without another word, she bolted from his room, which is how she found herself in here with her back against a wall and his body flush up against hers. As the leader of Atlantis, Dr. Weir knew she should order her military commander to release her, but as Elizabeth she secretly hoped John would never let her go.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Elizabeth," he whispered before his lips captured hers in a dance she prayed would never end.


	2. All you had to do was ask

All You Had to Do Was Ask

Monday she walked into her office to find all of the mission reports Rodney had owed her for the past month sitting on her desk. On top of the stack sat a single red rose. Shaking her head and trying not to laugh, she placed the rose in the pot John had given her for her first birthday in Atlantis.

Tuesday morning the other eleven roses had 'mysteriously' joined the twelfth one and a box of chocolates awaited her. Smiling, she simply placed her laptop on her desk and picked up the box of chocolates. Sure enough, underneath it was all of Teyla's mission reports that she'd been waiting quite awhile for. After filing the reports away, she took a quick glance to insure no one from the control room was looking her way, and began to devour the precious treats.

Wednesday evening she returned to her quarters after working straight through the day to find a tray of warm food from the mess hall sitting on her desk with note simply saying "To make up for you missing lunch. Sleep well." Next to it sat all the employee evaluations the science department heads had been stalling on, claiming every time they sat down to complete them, intergalactic disaster would strike.

Thursday she arrived early for her pre-mission briefing with Stackhouse' team and discovered a steaming cup of coffee and a delicious looking chocolate croissant was laid out at her usual seat, along with all of John's reports and… oh my God! Were those Ronan's mission reports?

Friday was almost drawing to a close and everywhere she went she kept an eye out for some hidden surprises, but she found nothing and was somewhat disappointed, even though she knew she had no right to be. It was late and almost everyone had gone to sleep. Everyone, except Elizabeth, who with no special surprises awaiting her was continuing to work late into the night.

It was around eleven when he came barging into her office without so much as a knock. "What is it going to take? I got my whole team to fill out their mission reports…hell I even got Ronan to do a mission report! Granted I now owe him a round of whooping my ass for every report he had to write and then I had to promise to play lab rat anytime the scientists need someone with the Ancient gene for the next month in order to get them to do their evals! At the time, I thought it'd be worth it, but now... I mean what is it going to take Elizabeth to get you enough free time to go on a date with me?"

It took her a moment to recover from his outburst and the fact that her military commander had just asked her out on a date, but years of diplomatic training kicked in and she was able to calmly reply, "John…all you had to do was ask."


	3. Promise of a Lifetime

Promise of a Lifetime

There was nothing but static on the other end of the radio, when he tried to contact her. They'd made it into space, made it away from the replicator satellite beam. They were safe for at least another day, so why wasn't she answering him, sharing in the joy that their plan had actually worked. Rodney's voice crackled over the radio calling for a medical team and John felt his stomach drop.

Sprinting as fast as his legs would take him, he prayed to God, the Ancestors, and anyone else he could think of. Hell he even through in a pray to the Goa'uld, just to be on the safe side. He prayed for her to be safe and unharmed, prayed that she hadn't answered him because she was helping the wounded, prayed that Rodney had made the call simply because she too busy checking on her people.

John Sheppard was hardly what one would call a religious man, but this time he had no choice but to pray because Elizabeth Weir simply had to be alright. She had to be alright for the sake of the city. She had to be alright for the sake of the people under her command, the people who saw her as a leader and a friend. But on top of it all, she had to be alright for the sake of his soul.

The control room was a mess with glass fragments and blood everywhere you looked. Medical personnel swarmed the room, tending to many fallen officers, but John's attention was quickly drawn elsewhere. There in the midst of all the chaos was a sight that made it quite difficult for him to keep from revealing the contents of his stomach to the entire control room.

Pushing various members of the expedition out of his way, he fell to his knees beside her. Taking her hand in his, tears weld in his eyes as he felt her weakly grip his hand. The light in her eyes lacked its usual intense glow, but he sighed in relief of knowing at least a part of her was still with him. "Elizabeth," he breathed, willing his eyes to convey all the feelings that, even now in her darkest hour, he still couldn't find the words to say.

Her mouth opened to respond, but her breathing slowed and her hand fell from his before she even got the chance. He watched helplessly as her eyes fluttered closed and two medical personnel pulled him away from her. "I need to get her to the infirmary, if there's to be any chance…" Jen started to tell him, but her voice faded away, knowing he wasn't actually listening.

His eyes remained firmly planted on the woman who was more than a leader to him, fighting for her life as the doctors rushed her away. He may have never heard the words she'd tried to say, but her eyes had spoke volumes. 'I'm sorry,' they told him. 'Sorry for breaking our promise.'

They promised each other a lifetime together, a lifetime exploring the wonders of Atlantis the last that remained of the greatest race ever to exist, and even if the rules forbid it from it being any more than a lifetime of two leaders and friends, at least it was a lifetime they would share together. But as he watches Jen jump onto the gurney to administer CPR, before they round a corner and are gone from his sight, he realizes what she already knew. The lifetime they promised to share together was almost up.

The entire Gateroom fell silent and for a brief moment all the personnel stopped what they were doing to offer a brief prayer for their military commander because, despite the façade of being simply friends the two have tried to play for the past three years, they all knew that the man standing before them just lost his other half.


	4. Dance in the Rain

Dance in the Rain

He found her just where he knew she'd be. Walking out onto the balcony just off of the control room, he smiled at the memory of the time he overheard some of the technicians call it 'their balcony.' He supposed they did seem to have a point, since the two of them seemed to be the only people who ever came out here. She came out here to think and he…well he came out here simply to be with her.

The rain pattered down hard over the roof of the balcony and he could see her shaking slightly. Any ordinary passersby would think she was simply shivering from the cold weather, but he knew differently. By the way her head hung low and her hands gripped the railing tightly enough to snap it in two, he knew the images were playing over and over in her mind. He had to admit he was proud of her, proud that she'd found the strength to finally venture out here in the rain, because only he knew she could never look at rain without thinking of Kolya.

He stepped a little further out, but she still didn't look his way, which is how he knew she knew he was here. Anyone else and she would have turned around and put on the brave face she believed a leader should always have, but with him she would allow her walls to crumble because he was the one who had promised her he'd always be there to pick up the pieces.

Silently he moved to stand beside her, shoulder to shoulder, waiting for her to make the first move as always. He watched as she slowly turned to look at him and his heart sank as he looked into her tear-soaked eyes. "Hey," he whispered, using his thumb to caress the tears away. "He's gone, Elizabeth. He's never going to hurt you again…no one's ever going to hurt you again. I simply won't allow it."

She nodded and started to wipe her eyes, but he reached out to grab her wrist. "Come here," he ordered pulling her towards him, placing one hand on her waist and linking his other hand with hers.

"John?"

"Shh," he said. "It's long past time you had a good memory to remember when it rains." His smile silenced anymore of her protests and as he began to hum a quiet, soothing song, she couldn't help but hope that next time she'd only be thinking of the time she and John danced in the rain.


	5. Until She Met John Sheppard

Until She Met John Sheppard

Simon Wallace was smart, sophisticated, a great cook, and on top of it all a rather wealthy man. He was everything a girl could ask for and her friends had on more than one occasion made it a point to inform her of how lucky she was that a man like that was interested in her. Now Elizabeth was no slouch either. She had two PhDs and was a highly recommended international negotiator known all over the world, commended daily by the UN. She and Simon were the perfect match and absolutely completely in love. That was something Elizabeth Weir never once doubted. That is until she met John Sheppard.

John Sheppard was cocky little Air Force fly boy with unmanageable hair who wound up going from a rather decorated young officer to a Major with a bad reputation flying choppers in Antarctica. He would make an invaluable member of her expedition team she said, trying to convince herself that was her only motive, as much as she was trying to convince General O'Neill she needed him. Deep down she knew the man spelled trouble, so naturally she had to have him.

After spending over a year with him in a completely different galaxy, cut off from Earth, Elizabeth Weir learned a great deal about John Sheppard. The main thing she learned was that the man was everything Simon was not. John Sheppard was courageous and adventurous, a hero and friend to many. She shouldn't have been surprised that during the Siege that he was the one running up to the jumper bay, willing to fly the nuke straight into the Hive Ship. That was John Sheppard in a nutshell – always willing to sacrifice his life to save another's.

The military man was surprisingly a closet math geek and could often crunch numbers faster than even Rodney McKay. He could bring a smile to just about every member of the expedition with his playful demeanor and he'd even had her rolling on the floor laughing on more than one occasion. He was charming and had a reputation of being a womanizer which earned him the nickname 'Kirk.' Though she knew, that with the exception of Chya, none of those rumors were actually true.

While he gave off quite the light and playful exterior, there was a whole other side, a darker side, to John Sheppard that only she was allowed to see. Despite being military, he hated killing another human being. Guilt of each and every kill haunted him like a ghost and she knew he saw their faces every time he closed his eyes. John Sheppard hated death but he'd administer it upon anyone who would threaten the lives of his friends, as he'd clearly proven during the storm when Kolya held her hostage and threatened to end her life.

Yes, John Sheppard was absolutely nothing like Simon Wallace and when she returned to Earth a year later she couldn't help but make comparisons between the two men. For instance, when she looked into Simon's eyes, they were simply blue, but John had these impeccably gorgeous hazel eyes that when holding her gaze seemed to penetrate right down into the very core of her soul. Simon's smile was just a smile, where as John had a smile that made her go weak at the knees. Simon agreed with her on nearly everything and never raised his voice, where as she and John had countless screaming matches (that they preferred to call 'heated disagreements') since the day they'd arrived in Atlantis.

Simon would take her out on a romantic candle light dinner before returning home for a movie and a remarkably gentle make out session, where as John would simply pull her into the nearest supply closet and kiss her senseless, leaving her in need of a quick run back to her quarters to rectify her appearance before her next meeting. Simon made it clear that he wanted to wait until after they were married for anything more intimate, where as John had her in his bed on their first date and she'd barely been able to walk about Atlantis the next day. When Simon told her he loved her for the first time, her reply was simply automatic, but when John told her, her heart skipped a beat and for the first time in her life she returned those three words with meaning.

She had not been back on Earth long before realizing her relationship with Simon paled in comparison to the one she had with John. So when Elizabeth asked Simon to come to Atlantis with her, she knew it was more out of a feeling of obligation than anything else and when he finally built up the courage to tell her he'd met someone else, she tried her hardest not to let her relief show. Instead she silently packed up her things and returned to the SGC to wait out the remainder of the time before heading back on the Dedalus. And this time when they passed each other in the hallway, she was the one pulling him into the nearest supply closet because she now knew that she'd never really known love until she'd met John Sheppard.


End file.
